DE 10 2006 022 304 A1 discloses a method for decentralized control of a processing machine, in particular a laser processing machine. The processing machine comprises a processing region which is surrounded by a protection housing. A monitored access region to the processing region is separated from the processing region by means of a separation device in the form of a partition wall. In one example, the processing machine has a rotary changer having a loading and unloading station and having a processing station. The loading and unloading station of the rotary changer is separated from the processing station by means of a rotating protection wall. Owing to a rotary movement of the rotary changer, the workpiece can be transported from the processing region into the access region and back.
The rotating protection wall which is mounted on the rotary changer is intended to protect the access region from radiation from the processing region when the workpiece is processed or to shield it from the radiation. In order to carry out a light-impermeable shielding, it is necessary to seal the rotating protection wall of the rotary workpiece changer against the edges of an opening which is formed in the partition wall for the passage of the workpiece, in a light-impermeable manner. The sealed edges are conventionally constructed with elastomer seals or brush seals. The high laser powers which are generally used during workpiece processing involve high energy densities which may damage or destroy the seals. It is therefore generally necessary to protect the seals from the laser radiation by means of additional sliding members or metal protection sheets, which can better withstand the laser radiation.
When the rotating protection wall is used, the problem may additionally arise that a processing of the workpiece close to the protection wall is made more difficult or where applicable impossible since the processing head forms an interference contour. The surface on the rotatable workpiece support, which surface is accessible using the processing head, and consequently the processing region of the processing machine is thereby reduced.